


spend the night together

by tinyheartless



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i wrote ai to be more like a human instead of a robit btw, no beta we die like men, syo being bad at video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Otoya, Syo, and Ai have a cozy, rainy night in.





	spend the night together

**Author's Note:**

> I have this odd habit of shipping my faves together, so...uh, here's my three best boys in a poly relationship (lmao). I think this is the first time the Otoya/Ai tag was ever used, so that's a thing now.  
> Also, I meant to finish this for Otoya's bday, but that clearly didn't happen, oops. Happy very late bday, Otoya!

It’s a rainy night when Otoya steps into Ai’s apartment, using the spare key he gave him a while ago. He lazily slips off his shoes in the genkan and sets his backpack down to shrug his wet jacket off. Upon doing so, he hears unintelligible yelling coming from the bedroom— Syo’s yelling— along with muffled ambience from a video game they’re probably playing.

This isn’t an entirely unusual occurrence as Otoya knows Ai likes to push Syo’s buttons sometimes, especially when they play games together. He learned this when they played _Mario Kart_ together for the first time, and he wouldn’t be surprised if they were playing that game right now.

“I’m here!” He says, hoping that they hear him over the noise.

After he hangs up his jacket and goes to pick up his bag again, he hears a bang come from the room, grabbing his attention. He quickly moves through the apartment, walking down the hall to the bedroom door.

When he opens it, the first thing he sees is Syo. He’s half lying on the floor, legs still lingering in his bean bag chair, with a console controller in one hand.

 _So that’s what the noise was,_ Otoya thinks, cracking a smile.

Ai lies in the other bean bag, also fiddling with a controller and ignoring Syo’s defeated position. Otoya tries not to laugh when he sees they’re playing _Portal 2_ and finds that Syo’s side of the split screen is black, soon changing to reveal his robot respawning in its pod. This probably isn’t the first time he’s accidentally died tonight.

Otoya drops his bag off by the door, making Syo notice him standing in the doorway. His face is practically oozing exasperation.

“Hey, Otoya...”

He fails at holding in a giggle. “Is Ai being tricky, again?”

“It wouldn’t be as fun if I just told him what to do,” Ai says.

“But we wouldn’t be stuck on the same damn course for hours, if you did...!”

“Calm down, it hasn’t been that long. I’m just trying to stretch your brain.”

“No, you just like watching me suffer.”

“I mean...maybe a little bit. But fine, I’ll give you a hint for the next part.”

Otoya flops onto the bed behind them to watch as they play. He’s excited that he’s able to spend the rest of the night with Ai and Syo. Thankfully, all three of them also happen to have tomorrow off. They haven’t been able to spend an entire day together in so long, so that’s something Otoya is really looking forward to. Their schedules don’t usually align so well.  

Ai shoots some portals in a specific pattern in the game, trying to get Syo to catch on by himself. This has probably been the routine for them all day. That would explain why Syo seems so irritated with the game.

Ai has obviously already finished the game. It’s one of the few console games he’s played, trying to branch out from his online PC games. Some of the maps seem confusing to Otoya, but Ai probably remembers how to do all of them. Although he and Syo don’t often play video games, usually opting to read comics or play sports in their free time instead, Ai still seems to be entertained by their lack of practice. It makes him happy that he’s still able to enjoy playing games with them, even if they kinda suck at a lot of them.

Still on the floor, Syo finally mumbles something about having to launch one of their robots.

“Yes, you’re catching on, now.” Otoya watches Ai use two portals, one on a ceiling platform and another directly underneath it, to create a never-ending fall for his robot. “C’mon, launch me.”

“Wait.” Syo tries to climb back into his seat and comes into Otoya’s view in front of the screen, looking at him instead of the game. “You’re too far away— come here.”

“There’s no room for me, though.”

“We can compromise,” Ai says.

He slowly rolls off the bed, and Syo grabs his arm, lightly tugging on it. Otoya lets himself be pulled toward him as he tries to figure out what their idea is. He moves to lie over Syo’s torso, and Ai scoots closer to situate Otoya’s legs over his lap.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, _this is nice._

They adjust the angle to make it easier for Otoya to watch them play the game. He relaxes against both of them, tucking his head under Syo’s chin. Ai unconsciously strokes his back as he waits for Syo to help them return to where they last left off.

 

It takes them another hour, filled with Ai’s (slightly evil) giggling, Otoya’s mumbled suggestions into Syo’s chest, and one more screw up, or two, before they manage to complete the course. They also went through a whole bowl of stovetop popcorn that Otoya volunteered to get up and make in the meantime.

 

“Holy shit, finally!”

“See? I knew you’d figure it out eventually.”

Syo sinks lower into the bean bag.

“...I hate you, and I hate this game,” he deadpans.

“No, you don’t.” Ai smiles and pats one of Otoya’s legs to get his attention. “Otoya, do you want to shower?”

He shakes his head the best he can while still lying on Syo. “I did earlier when I made a stop at my place.”

“Okay, I’m going in then. You guys can play something else or find something to watch while I’m gone.”

Otoya slides his legs off of Ai’s lap to let him leave for the bathroom. He instead tangles them with Syo’s— or tries to, because the angle is awkward and he’s a little taller than him. It’s quiet after Ai leaves, other than the rain outside, but the sound of Syo closing the game and setting his controller down on the floor breaks the silence. Otoya feels Syo’s arms wrap tighter around him, and his nails idly trace random patterns on his back.

“What do you wanna do?”

Otoya is warm and comfortable here and that tracing thing Syo’s doing on his back feels nice, so he doesn’t really want to move.  

“Can we just watch something?”

“Yeah.” Syo reaches for the remote between both of the bean bags. “Have anything in mind?”

“Not really. You pick something.”

“Okay.”

He switches onto the cable and begins channel surfing. “...Hey, how was your day?”

“It was good; just like every other day.”

“Yeah? Do anything particularly special? You seem really tired.”

He feels relaxed, lying here with Syo. So yeah, maybe his eyes are starting to droop, and his thoughts are starting to feel fuzzy, like they’re trying to drift into a dream. He’s starting to feel the exhaustion settle in his body, and he wonders if being in the cuddle pile had something to do with that. Syo’s fingers now running through his hair aren’t helping that either.

“Not really. Maybe it’s just—“ he yawns, closing his eyes, “—the week starting to catch up with me.”

“So...you’re okay?”

He shifts his body impossibly closer to Syo and presses his nose against Syo’s neck, breathing him in and sighing. “I’m even _better_.”

“Just making sure.”

Soon after Syo puts on a random rerun of a show they like, he feels Syo’s fingers move his bangs, and his lips press against his forehead to kiss him. When he pulls away, Otoya _feels_ him giggling. His shaking body slightly rocks Otoya’s in turn.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, okay?”

“No promises…”

Otoya tries to focus on the show, but he slowly feels himself drifting off. Right when he realizes he’s falling asleep, Syo’s body shakes again. It startles him fully awake when he notices Syo’s heart racing against his own chest. He pulls back to look at him and finds him pulling out his phone from behind his back.

“I forgot I was sitting on my phone.”

“Who’s texting you?” Otoya murmurs. 

“Probably Natsuki.”

Syo starts typing away on his phone, and Otoya thinks maybe he should go on his phone too, so he can keep himself awake for now. He reluctantly gets up to fish through his bag for his phone. Syo makes grabby-hands at him when he turns around, so he goes back to cuddling with him as he scrolls through social media.

 

When Ai comes back into the room, he’s wearing pajamas, which are really just joggers and a T-shirt that looks a little too big on him. He looks comfortable, and it makes Otoya want to change too.

Ai tries his best to towel dry his long hair, but it’s still really wet. Otoya notices how messy it looks after he washed it, which is to be expected since his hair is actually very thick. It’s nice to see it completely down when it’s usually half up in that ponytail he does. Otoya can’t help but think about running his fingers through it.

“Hey, can I do your hair for you?” He asks.

Ai throws the towel into the laundry basket. ”You really want to?”

“Yeah, lemme do it.”

Ai nods for him to follow. Syo, being too absorbed in his phone by now, lets Otoya escape. After setting his own phone up to charge, he meets Ai in the bathroom. He pushes the lid of the toilet down so Ai can sit and begins to carefully comb through his hair to get out any tangles. Then, he grabs the hair dryer, sets it on low, and moves his fingers through Ai’s hair, so he can get to all the layers. Ai closes his eyes, seemingly relaxed from the gesture.

After awhile, his hair still isn’t fully dry, but Otoya turns the hair dryer off anyway. He has another plan. He puts a hand on Ai’s shoulder, stopping him when he tries to get up.

“What?”

“I’m not done yet,” Otoya says.

“What are you gonna do?”

Otoya begins separating his hair. “You’ll see.”

He sections Ai’s hair off into three parts and begins braiding it. Otoya wishes he could do something more fancy, but he hasn’t had much practice with braiding hair, so he just does a simple braid. Once he gets all the way to the end, he uses one hand to find a hair tie in one of the cabinets above the sink and ties it off.

He flips the braid over one of Ai’s shoulders. “Ta-da! I’m done!”

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that, Otoya.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

Ai goes to give him a kiss on the cheek as he stands, and Otoya catches the scent of mint. That reminds him; he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet.

“You go ahead. I’m gonna brush my teeth really quick.”

“Okay.”

 

Otoya later comes back into the room and finds his two boyfriends sitting on the bed together. Syo had apparently changed into his pajamas while he was gone, too. That’s another thing that Otoya has yet to do.

He goes to pull his own pajamas out of his bag and changes into sweatpants. When he pulls his shirt off, a pair of arms wrapping around his waist startles him.

Syo plants a kiss on his back. “Hey.”

“You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Syo laughs, leaving the room.

Otoya smiles to himself as he puts on his pajama shirt and walks over to the bed. Ai is lying in the middle of it, eyes closed. Otoya picks up the blanket and sits down next to him. His shifting alerts Ai.

“Wanna get under the covers?” Otoya asks.

Ai nods, lazily climbing under with him. As Otoya lies down, Ai scoots closer and rests his head on his shoulder. The show they were watching earlier is still running on the TV, but he’s so exhausted that he can hardly focus on what’s happening. Ai seems to be in the same boat as him.

Soon enough, Syo comes back into the room, shutting the door and turning off the light. The nightlight in the wall, next to the door, gets activated, and the only other light comes from the TV screen. As Syo hops into bed, Otoya notices his shirt, now getting a better look at it.

“Is that my shirt?”

“...Maybe,” Syo says.

“No wonder it looks a little baggy on you.”

“Shush, you.” Syo ruffles Otoya’s hair. “Is Ai asleep?”

Ai quietly responds, “Almost.”

“I’m gonna turn the TV off,” Syo says.

Otoya turns over, facing Ai, so they can fit more comfortably on the bed.

"Goodnight."

Ai hums in response, moving to bury his face in Otoya's chest.

Once the TV is off, the sound of the rainfall outside becomes more obvious. It’s a relaxing sound. Syo curls up against him, spooning him and resting a hand on Ai’s torso. Otoya can already feel sleep taking over him. He likes sleeping in the middle, where he can be enveloped in both Ai and Syo’s warmth.

He knows he’ll probably wake up in the morning with an elbow in his face and a knee in his stomach, but it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was literally just mindless fluff, huh.  
> Anyway, feel free to yell about utapri boys w/ me on twitter @tinyheartless


End file.
